World/Locations
The World of 5052 The world of 5052 is organized into increasingly smaller encompassing parts: * The Longnimiety (Reality) * Spiritual Dimensions * Firmaments (Multiverse) * Universe(s) * Systems * Worlds/Planets * Smaller Locations The following will be a brief explanation of these in descending order, these will be made as clear as possible though they may get extensive. The Longnimiety (Reality) (Word formed from Long + Nimiety) The furthest know reaches of the whole of reality, the Longnimiety is a space that appears different to anyone who sees it, the only constant is the current impossibility to enter it only being possible to travel within its smaller parts Spiritual Dimension exist within the Longnimiety but exist separated by it without a physical way of traversing between them. Spiritual Dimensions Spiritual Dimensions are the realms in which beings with Spirits travel when certain events happen within their lives. these include the Afterlife, Dreams and other currently undocumented locations. The constant between Spiritual Dimensions is the requirement of Spirits to travel between them as machines are unable to do so. Spiritual Dimensions have within them Firmaments, physical travel between Firmaments is possible, only travel outside of a Spiritual Dimension requires a Spirit to travel. Known Spiritual Dimensions include: * Oblivion * Purgatory * Mill-Arzel Firmaments (Multiverses) Firmaments or Multiverses, that is, they are the space that emcompasses and differs a multiverse from another. Usually things like Spatial and Temporal Dimensions, along with the Natural Laws of the Universe within. Firmaments come with quirks which the Spirit of those in it aquire by existing within them, or being exposed to things from it, for enough time. these quirks are refered to as Magi, and are just a small part of a Firmaments identity. Known Firmaments include: Oblivion * Known Cosmos / Regulum * Surreal Realm / Traumagarden * Merivian Hollows / Merivian * Chained Frames / Damachain Purgatory * White Fog * Purgatory Proper * Underworld Metro Mill-Arzel * Lazarus Dreams / The Dream * Complex World / The Extent * Mad Form / The Disturbance Universe(s) Universe is a term used for the Spatial Portion of a Firmament, that is, ignoring time, what exists within a "snapshot" of said Firmament. Even if that Spatial Portion was, is and/or will be affected by time. Universe is used mostly in the context of Spatial Maps or as a more common term for the Firmament a being exists in. Systems Systems, are the name given to the portion of a Universe in which enough compact "non-void spaces" (Planets, Gas giants, Stars, Asteroid Belts, etc. (in the case of the Known Cosmos)) exist close enough for possible interaction not only between themselves, but also other entities. The term is usually used as "Solar Systems" by common folk in the Known Cosmos. Worlds/Planets Worlds are the name given to the portion of non-void space which sees habitation or interaction by entities other than itself, usually living entities. A Planet is a World in the Known Cosmos, but in other Firmaments a World might be different or there might be only one world, it depends on the Firmament. Known Worlds include: * Earth * Darksun * Whitesun * Hydrol * Mecha Asteroid Belt Smaller Locations Here, Smaller Locations is just a general term for the Locations inside Worlds. Continents, Countries, Islands, Cities... these are all Smaller Locations. The term is not usually used, as it is vague, but it serves to describe locations within a world which are of interest by themselves, other than the whole world being the subject spoken of.